The Adventures and Mishaps of Bella at Work
by purpleeyedgirl
Summary: We all know how boring work can be. So what happens when Bella forgets her book at home. How will she entertain herself. And what will she get herself into?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, New Moon , Eclipse or any of its characters. They all belong to the awesome Stephanie meyer.

**The Adventures and Mishaps of Bella at Work**

**Bella POV**

I was on my way to work when I realized I had forgotten my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ at home.

"Shit, now what am I going to do when there's no one in the store."

The Newton's let us read when the store was empty. Which it was. A lot.

_I suppose I'll have to find another way to entertain myself today._

I pulled into the parking lot with a THUD. Crap. I accidently ran into part of the curb.

"Thank god this truck is indestructible." I muttered while stepping out of the cab. I started making my way towards the store when…

"Bella! Hey. Wait up!"

I turned around to see Mike running towards me.

_Great, Mike's working today. Now I'm stuck listening to him all day._ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Hey Mike." I let out a soft sigh as saying I was saying this.

"Mom said it's going to be a slow day today since it was really busy yesterday!"

_Just great._

"We'll be able to talk all day." Mike continued.

"Yeah, sounds fantastic." I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word. Mike continued with his pointless babbling so I just tuned him out.

_I can't wait to leave. Ugh I only get off at 6 and it's 9 right now. _

I shrugged on my ugly polyester vest that had the stores logo on it. The thing got so itchy!

_I can't wait to see Edward again…breathe in his scent…feel his cool marble like skin…touch his OK! Bad Bella!_

I mentally scolded myself. It was thoughts like that that, make me lose control. But lately I've noticed Edwards own self control about or lust fading.

"Bella?" Mike's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?" how dare he rip me out of my thoughts of my dear Edward.

"Can you come help me restock this shelf please?" he asked with a shy smile on his face, as if asking me out on a date. I grunted in response to his question and strode over to help.

2 hours have passed and I was bored out of my mind. I was rolling around on my roll-y chair when something hard smacked me in the face, and I soon found myself on the ground.

"Stupid wall…" I groaned as I got up and headed for the bathroom to check out the damage.

As I looked in the mirror I saw that my nose and right eye had already swollen to 2 times their natural size.

"Fantastic. Now Edward won't even want me coming to work anymore." I chuckled to myself about the comment. Mainly because Edward already didn't want me coming to work. According to him it was pointless because he had more than enough money for the both of us. However I refused to take his money. At least not without putting up a fight! Also apparently Mike had some not so nice thoughts about me, him, and the copy machine.

Suddenly, the phone rang and I ran from the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone gasping for breath.

"Yes, I'd like to order a large cheese pizz-"

"We're not a pizza place sir." And with that I hung up.

Hour 5 in hell.

The swelling had finally stopped on my face. I now look like a cabbage patch doll.

_Maybe, if I wear a hat Edward won't notice…_

The bell to the door sounded letting me know there was someone in the store. I turned to great the person when I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walking in.

"Guys!" I yelled running full speed towards them and flinging myself onto Edward. And surprisingly I didn't trip once.

"Bella…what happened to your face?" Jasper asked

I pulled away from Edward and gave Jasper a look letting him know he shouldn't of said anything.

"Well you see, I wheeled myself into the wall." I explained with a sheepish smile on my face. I could feel the redness burning onto my cheeks.

They all looked at me trying their best not to laugh. However Emmett failed. Miserably. Emmett's booming laughter filled the store. The rest soon followed behind.

"Bella, we should really just lock you up in a cage so you can't hurt yourself anymore." Edward said while inspecting my face. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"How kinky of you Mr.Cullen." I whispered while trailing kisses along his jaw.

"Ew. Bella." Jasper and Emmett groaned. Alice was just giggling.

"Stupid vampire hearing…" I mumbled while pulling Edward towards my desk.

"So what can I do today for you youngings?" I asked in a very business like tone while putting my hands on my hips.

"You know we're a lot older then you." Edward reminded me with that crooked grin of his that I love so much.

"We need some new hiking gear." Alice explained and winked at me. She had already filled and entire cart.

Although they didn't need any of this stuff they bought it to keep up the whole we go camping and hiking façade.

After an hour they had bought 2 carts full worth of things.

"I love you Bella." Edward said then pecked me on the lips then lightly kissed the tip of my nose.

I beamed up at him.

"I love you too."

It was the last hour and a half of work. I was absolutely giddy about being able to leave soon. I had been dancing around the store singing "I can leave soon!" at the top of my lungs. The shelf got a little mad at me though and decided to hit me. I had no lost my voice and gained a few scratches from that shelf. I swear shelves are evil! Pure evil! I was now standing in the middle of an aisle wearing a bright orange hunting vest and hat.

"Hmm… ok well I think I'll take those then. They look like they'll fit my wife since you two are about the same size." Some old guy said to me while looking me up and down.

_Pervert._

I took off the hat and vest and brought them to the front to ring them up. Once the guy left I looked up at the clock. SCORE! Only 30 min to I can leave. I then proceeded with my happy dance and fell on my backside. I got up and sat down at the desk. I decided to twiddle my thumbs for a bit to pass the time but I got dizzy after a couple of seconds.

"Hmm… what can I do to pass the time?" I asked aloud to myself.

"Hey Bella, how come you keep talking to yourself?" Mike asked.

"Why do you keep talking at all Mike?" I shot back at him.

_Now where was I? oh yes, what can I do for the next 20 minutes_ I thought while looking at my watch.

_Hmm… lets see I could count sheep. No that's too boring. I could sweep the store. Nah that's hazardous for me. I know! I'll sit and stare at the clock! WOOT! COUNTDOWN!_

A minute until I could leave. I was staring intently at the clock. Just willing it to turn to 6. And then it did! I threw off my vest and went bolting towards the door. I didn't trip once. Until I got to the door. I tripped on the door frame. I was just inches away from the concrete when I felt to strong hands catch me. They then placed me gently on my feet.

"Really Bella, how many time must you fall in one day?"

"As many as possible if it means you'll catch me." I said looking into those gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Come on. We can go to my house. I'll drive." Edward looked back at me with a smile.

"But your cars not here." I pointed out.

"I know. I took your keys when I was here before."

The next thing I knew I was being tossed into the passenger seat of my truck. I decided to check out the swelling on my face, so I pulled down the visor. When I did that something fell out of it and onto my lap. I looked down and there sat my book.

**A/N: im thinking about writing a AU story. It would be about Edward left and never came back alice didn't see her jump Victoria killed Charlie and the pack and now bella is living in new york and is a stripper. And then the cullens find her. Tell me what u think. THANKS FOR READING!!!**


End file.
